<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What could have happened (aka The day after the Party) by Mimsynims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340777">What could have happened (aka The day after the Party)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsynims/pseuds/Mimsynims'>Mimsynims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Friends to Lovers, Hungover, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, written for a prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsynims/pseuds/Mimsynims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is in distress. He's in love with his best friend, which haven't really been a problem until last night, when they kissed. The kiss meant everything to him, but did it mean anything to Aziraphale?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Human AUs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What could have happened (aka The day after the Party)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Confession</p><p>This short one-shot is connected to another fic I was working on at the time (which I have finished writing now), and shows what would have happened if Crowley had been bolder this day (in the other fic he chickens out and the last part of this oneshot never happens).</p><p>See end notes for more info.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley paced back and forth in his apartment, while looking at his front door. He should go over across the hall to Aziraphale and force him to talk about what had happened yesterday, but he was hesitating because he was still hurting.</p><p>Aziraphale, his best friend in the whole world, had kissed him at Anathema and Newt’s party and he hadn’t been prepared for it. Even his drunken brain had understood that Aziraphale only had done it to give that knob-head Gabriel the wrong idea so he would stop pursuing him. The problem was that it had evolved into something else, something more - something real. </p><p>He stopped, closed his eyes and lightly touched two of his fingers on his lips. No, that wasn’t the truth really, it wasn’t the kiss that was the problem - it had been amazing and everything Crowley had imagined it would be. Because that was the real problem. He was in love with his best friend. And his best friend had refused to talk to him about it when they got interrupted.</p><p>He started pacing again. OK true, Aziraphale had had to go and help Anathema, but he could have given him a look or said <em> something </em>, before he left. He sighed, once again stopping. He himself had acted like a jackass, sneaking out when Aziraphale was busy helping the hosts get rid of Gabriel from their apartment. He had texted to Anathema that he had left, to avoid any attempts to make him stay. </p><p>He drew a hand across his face and exhaled. Damn it, he should just go over there and get it over with. Resolutely, he straightened his shoulders and nodded to himself.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>Crowley left his apartment with a determined stride and took the few steps to the door facing his own. He took a deep breath and knocked three times. There was no point in ringing the doorbell; it had been broken for ages. It took longer than usual for Aziraphale to open, and when he did, Crowley held back on the speech he had prepared. Aziraphale looked, frankly speaking, like shit. His eyes were bloodshot and squinting, his blonde curls were a mess, and he smelled like a liquor store. He only wore boxers and a huge t-shirt that had seen its best days several years ago.</p><p>“I- Are you still drunk?” Crowley felt worry and annoyance mingle with his agitation.</p><p>“Hey Crowley.” Aziraphale held the palm of his hand to his temple, appearing to be in pain. “I’m not sure, maybe? Have a hangover from hell.” He opened the door more to let Crowley in. “What did I drink last night? I can’t remember a thing.” He closed the door once Crowley was inside, and headed for his couch, sighing as he sat down.</p><p>Crowley stopped in his tracks.</p><p>“You..you don’t remember anything from last night? Anything at all?” His shoulders sagged a little. Aziraphale has forgotten about the kiss. He started to wish he could do the same, go back in time to before the kiss ever happened. Because <em> he </em> couldn’t forget.</p><p>Crowley sat down next to Aziraphale, feeling defeated.</p><p>“Do you need me to do anything?” As always, he did what he could to help Aziraphale. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for him.</p><p>“Thank you, dear.” Aziraphale leaned back, closing his eyes. “ I have taken painkillers for the headache already, I just need rest now I think.” He opened one eyelid. “But if you don't mind keeping me company, we could put on a movie and just...do nothing, for the rest of the day.”</p><p>“Sure, what do you want to watch?” Crowley smiled fondly, even though it felt like it hurt him to do so.</p><p>“You decide, I will probably be half asleep through most of it anyway.” He opened the other eye too and tried to sit up properly.</p><p>Crowley stood up and looked down on his friend on the couch.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want something else? A glass of water?”</p><p>“I drank quite a lot of water just before you came over, so I should be fine, but thank you though.” Aziraphale gave him a tired smile. “Your company will be enough for me.”</p><p>His comment tugged at Crowley, giving him a warm feeling he didn’t want to acknowledge because he knew it didn’t mean anything. Not in the way he wanted it to mean.</p><p>“Alright, be back in a sec then.” He put on ‘The Decoy Bride’, a movie they had watched an endless number of times together. As soon as he sat down again, Aziraphale leaned his head on his shoulder and made himself comfortable.</p><p>“You’re such a good friend Crowley, I don’t know what I would do without you.”</p><p>“You would do just fine,” Crowley said, feeling happy and crushed at the same time.</p><p>“No, I’m not certain I would.” Aziraphale placed, almost as an afterthought, his hand on Crowley’s arm. “Thank you.”</p><p>Crowley didn’t respond, because he didn’t know what to say.</p><p>Halfway into the movie, Aziraphale fell asleep. It was impossible to not notice, because he began to snore - loudly. The sound made Crowley smile and shake his head. It was rather loud, but he just found it endearing.</p><p>He was still snoring when the credits started rolling, and Crowley pondered whether he should simply let him sleep as long as he needed, or wake him and perhaps make him eat something. He glanced down at the angelic face that had stolen a place in his heart several years ago; he looked so tempting like this, the lips seemed more kissable than usual.</p><p>Aziraphale snuggled a little closer, still sleeping, and the movement made something change in Crowley. He struggled with himself for a moment*, and then reached up a hand to stroke Aziraphale’s cheek. The touch incited a sigh from the sleeping man, but it did not rouse him.</p><p>Crowley gazed down at him for a few seconds.</p><p>“Are you my sleeping beauty?” He said, and then leaned down and kissed him on the lips.</p><p>This finally got Aziraphale to wake up.</p><p>“Crowley, what..?” The look he gave Crowley was confused, but nothing more. “Why did you do that?”</p><p>Crowley pulled back his hand, moving away a bit.</p><p>“Sorry, I…” He wasn’t sure what to say. He looked away, feeling like he made a mistake.</p><p>Aziraphale straightened and placed a hand under his chin, gently pulling his face back.</p><p>"No need to apologize, just tell me why.” There was a shadow of a smile on his face, as if he wanted to smile but wasn’t sure if he should. “Please.”</p><p>Crowley couldn’t fight the pleading note in his voice, or the imploring look in his eyes. He closed his, trying to summon courage.</p><p>“Aziraphale, I-” He took a deep breath and made another attempt. “Aziraphale..” He opened his eyes again, determination intermingled with fear. “I’m in love with you.”</p><p>The seconds of silence felt like agonizing hours, and he felt his courage crumble. He was about to rise from the couch when Aziraphale put a hand on his arm.</p><p>“No, don’t go. Just.. give me a moment to catch up, my mind is still a little muddled.”</p><p>“Ngk. Alright.” Crowley focused on the start screen on the TV, he wanted to avoid seeing whatever expression might be on Aziraphale’s face.</p><p>“Crowley. Look at me.”</p><p>He did reluctantly as he said. The smile on Aziraphale’s face was hesitant, but it was still a smile.</p><p>“Do you really mean that? You love me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hope began to blossom in Crowley’s chest.</p><p>Aziraphale’s smile grew wider, crinkling his eyes. He looked like he saw Crowley in a new light, and perhaps he did. Before Crowley could realise what was happening, Aziraphale lunged forward and placed a hard kiss on his lips.</p><p>“Oh darling, I love you too,” he said when he pulled back again. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, drew him closer and started to kiss him again.</p><p>Crowley hesitated only for a brief moment before he snaked his arms around Arizaphale’s plump waist with a moan.</p><p>It was quite some time later when they finally stopped for air, both with a goofy smile on their faces. Crowley reached up a hand to smooth away a look on Aziraphale’s forehead, letting the fingers trail down the side of his face.</p><p>“I guess it’s a stupid question at this point, but are <em> you </em> sure?” There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. This was what he had hoped for, but he had never actually believed it would happen, he realised.</p><p>“Yes I’m sure, you silly duck.” When Crowley still seemed hesitant, he continued. “I’ve loved you for quite some time now, but I didn’t want to risk losing you so I just suppressed those feelings. Believe me, I’m happy we have taken this step.” He took Crowley’s hand in his, lacing their fingers.</p><p>The last remnants of doubt left Crowley’s body, and his smile was brighter than the sun. <em> Was this real? Yes. </em></p><p>Their intimate moment was interrupted by Aziraphale’s stomach growling. Loudly.</p><p>“Oh dear,” Aziraphale lamented.</p><p>“Don’t worry, my angel. Let’s take the hint and get some take-out.” He squeezed his hand and grinned. “Tell me what you want and I’ll order it.”</p><p>“Well I do feel a bit peckish,” Aziraphale conceded. “Could we perhaps get some dessert too?” </p><p>Crowley began to laugh.</p><p>“Anything for you angel, anything for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*This is the moment where this fic takes another turn than the one in the first fic of the series (You’re my best friend)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>